XMen: Code Omega
by drdeath
Summary: Xaiver's School for Gifted Youngsters has just received three powerful mutants....Will they join the X-Men or will they join Apocalypse....who they accidently free...? I would love any reviews!
1. Chapter 1 of Code Omega

X-Men: Code Omega  
  
Thomas Stanley walked slowly to the front gate of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters; his face was slightly wet with anxiety. Xavier Institute was truly a school for gifted youngsters, but exactly what kind of gifts was on Thomas' mind at the moment. He knew that his friends Jamie and Jennie also had strange powers like he did; though it was these powers that brought them to Xavier Institute he was still frightened about revealing his powers to other people, besides Jamie and Jennie of course. Jamie, Jennie, and he had been friends for their entire life, as their parents were also. It was also a stroke of luck that they all three turned out to be mutants, the question was, what kind of luck had brought these three such strange gifts. Surely it could not have been good luck as mutants had a reputation for being widely hated. I'm sure I'll find out in time, Thomas thought to himself as he entered the school gate. Awe was in Thomas' spirit as he laid his eyes upon the most beautiful Victorian house, nay, mansion he had every seen. It was enormous and quite stylish at the same time, he was going to like Xavier Institute, he was going to like it very much.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jamie Miller choked on exhaust as she jumped excitedly out of her parent's Lexus, her eyes scanned for any sign of her two best friends Jennie or Thomas, but to her dismay found nothing. The only upside to arriving separately from her friends was that the ordinary, subtle affection she showed her parents in front of friends could blossom in to a full out hug and a kiss on her cloth covered hand. She had to keep her image of a cold, uncaring, teenager alive in front of her friends, even though they knew it wasn't true. Jamie and her friends, who liked to call themselves Code Omega, had a running competition to see who could be the most unusual of the group and by all accounts Jamie was currently in first place. Not to say that Jamie was unconsciously weird, she just liked to freak people out, including her own friends at times. "Jamie quit day dreaming and give your mumsy a kissy wissy!" the demanding tone of her mother popped the little philosophical session. Jamie's mother had a knack for embarrassing her at every public place imaginable. "I wasn't day dreaming.and stop treating me like a two year old and besides you know I can't touch anyone except Jennie and Thomas," Jamie replied curtly, it wasn't the time for such mushy garbage. "Oh, now Jamie dear don't be like that to your mother," Jamie's father was the kind of dad who knew exactly what to say, "we are just so worried about you exposing your powers to other kids, I know Jennie and Thomas understand, but gathering mutants together is dangerous." Unfortunately her father had a point, one which was in her mind since she received the acceptance letter. "Don't worry Dad, Thomas, Jennie, and I can protect ourselves quite well as you already know." "Well mind your manners dear, and don't forget to wash behind your ears!" Her mother's words were lost on Jamie as she had no reason to wash behind her ears, and she had no desire to wash behind her ears, "I do hope this is a good thing for you child, good bye sweetheart and have fun!" "Yes, do try and have some fun, you don't get much of that around old Miller Manner," Jamie knew her father was quite proud of his wealth, but she hated it when he bragged, "Love you sweetie!" The sound of the car door shutting and then the car itself speeding away sent a rush of relief through her body. Not that she didn't enjoy her parents company; she just liked it when she wasn't tied down. Approaching the school, Jamie couldn't help feeling a sense of isolation; it was time to find Jennie and Thomas.  
  
* * * * * It was only midmorning when Jennie Duran arrived at Xavier Institute; she was planning on making an entrance just to prove her mastery of her various mutant abilities. Although she had discovered them all it was only a matter of time until they were at her disposal. Jennie took pride in being the first person in Code Omega to discover her power, and then came Jamie and finally Thomas, who incidentally had two completely different powers. That discussion has come and past, though, Jennie thought. It was time that she introduced herself to this school and this Professor Charles Xavier once and for all. Jennie's hands began to glow slightly as she built up concentration for the ensuing show she was going to put on. She stepped up to the school gate and grabbed hold with a firm grip. The bars began to glow red, the energy Jennie was putting into them would have its effect soon. Not to be disappointed the bars slowly at first, then almost instantaneously began to melt, dripping red hot metal on the ground. The sound of frantic running and screaming could be heard a split- second after the bars finally collapsed. Out of the jumbled screaming Jennie could her two voices, familiar voices coming her way, vocalizing their disapproval quite loudly. "Ruby! What are you doing?! You're gonna get into big trouble for this!" Thomas loved to call Jennie by her nickname, "why can't you ever just act normal??" "Aww calm down Proteus it's not the end of the world." Jennie's confidence was one of the few things that outweighed her ego. "Well, I think we better get out of her before someone finds out what happened," Jamie could always diffuse a tense situation. "That's not a good idea kid," a gruff voice said quietly, "I think you three better come with me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 2 of Code Omega

X-Men: Code Omega Chapter 2  
  
The gruff voice belonged to a short, hairy, and physically frightening man. Thomas wasn't sure who he was, but he could sense that this guy was someone you shouldn't mess around with. "Uh.Mr.?" Thomas reached for a reaction; even a small one could help him. "That's Professor to you kid.Professor Logan," an odd name for such an imposing man, but Thomas would believe about anything right now, "I'm gonna need your names." "Mine's Thomas, Thomas Stanley," it was apparent that Proteus was not a name used in the presence of strangers. "The name is Jamie Miller," Jamie's short and quipped answer was meant to intimidate, although it didn't appear to be working quite well. "What about you kid?" Logan motioned to Jennie, she was being very quiet for someone who liked to make a scene, and Thomas was surprised she wasn't bragging about her powers again. "Me? I'm uh.Jennie Duran," this was getting better every minute; it was a rare occasion to see Jennie sweat, and she was defiantly sweating. "You three must have a knack for getting into trouble, I was warned about you three from old Charley himself," Logan liked to toy with his students on such a level that they were frightened, but not overly so, "and unfortunately you three have me as your good old teacher this year." That comment surely set off an alarm in Thomas' mind. If he had made a bad first impression, it was only a matter of time before he was considered a bad kid. Thomas really didn't want such a reputation so he activated the old Stanley charm. "Um sir, we are really sorry about what happened and I'm sure that Jennie will repay the school for the damages done. I would just like to ask one thing," if this didn't work it could mean disaster. "Sure kid, whatever, just ask the question, I am the teacher after all," Logan's response was tainted with a bit of dry humor at Thomas' pitiful attempt to suck up. "Where in the world are our rooms?" Thomas was so tired he couldn't bear to stand up any longer. "I'll have one of the older students show you, oh and I'll let the little gate incident slide for now, but be warned. I don't care much for rules, though, I do know that you should keep your powers in check, or you could find yourself doing something we like to call detention," this was a mild surprise to all three of the kids, not a bad one, but still quite surprising. As Logan returned to his intimidating stride around the school Thomas' first thoughts on his new teacher were: A. he was really scary B. he was very hairy, and C. he was the coolest adult he had ever met. "Woo, that was close, huh guys?" Jennie had apparently broken free from her comatose like state of quiet, "I thought we were gonna get grilled for sure." "Oh please Ruby! You could have gotten us in way worse trouble," Jamie's attitude instantly changed from silent rebel to that of a nervous house wife, "I can't believe that Logan guy let us get away with something as serious as what you did Ruby!" The tension between Jamie and Jennie was reaching catastrophic proportions, if Thomas did nothing there might be a fight, and Thomas didn't want to get into trouble again. "Knock it off you two! All that matters is that we are here and we need to find our rooms!" the cool sensation of drowsiness began to take over Thomas' mind; leaving Thomas with a temporary feeling of euphoria. "Fine! Let's just go find our rooms and get some rest," just as Jamie said this very odd looking boy with blue skin and white hair approached Code Omega from the large fountain adorning the Xavier Institutes entrance area. "Greetings fellow mutants and attendees of Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters!" this boy was clearly a little too eccentric for someone that many would consider a freak, "allow myself to introduce..myself, my name is Josh Cotton, but you can call me Dr. Allosaurus." Thomas' initial impression was that of self-contained laughter and astonishment for this boy seemed to have no idea how ridiculous he looked. Although Thomas didn't like to judge people he could tell this "Dr. Allosaurus" was going to be the comic relief of the school for some time to come. It didn't appear that Josh had any idea any of the kids were amused at his self proclaimed title, and Thomas was sure that suit him just fine.  
  
Jamie wasn't too impressed with this Cotton kid's nickname, but she supposed it was better than Mr. Destrocto, a kid she had met earlier before meeting up with Thomas in the foyer of Xavier Institute. Everyone needed a nickname if you were a mutant and she couldn't dispute the fact that hers wasn't much better. "Nice to meet you Dr. Allosaur, but could I please just call you Josh, my name is Jamie," she inadvertently stuck out her right hand, which she uncovered earlier to wash. It was too late by the time she realized her mistake. Josh had already taken hold. A rush of memories and emotions flooded her brain, it wasn't the first time this happened and she really hoped it would be the last; one of her mutant abilities was to suck the lifeforce out of anyone she touched, imprinting as she called it, was quite painful to the victim and the assailant. Jamie rapidly released Josh's hand from her own, but Josh was already out cold. Jamie let out a slight whimper and nearly collapsed saved only by the strong force of Thomas' arm. Thomas and Jennie were the only ones able to touch Jamie without being imprinted, but they didn't know why. "Ruby take that Josh kid to the infirmary, I'll make sure Sapphire gets to her room safe," Thomas' quick response was due to the years of spending time with both girls, he knew such a thing would happened when Jamie touched someone, and he was used to taking care of her in her weakened condition. "Ok Proteus, but don't lose control of your powers again, I won't be there to stop you," Jennie had a way of making things appear to be in her control, just as always, she was making herself look like the respectable one of the group. "Yes of course, my dear Ruby, but don't drop him, he looks quite heavy," which might have been an overstatement because this kid had the slim build of a runner; he presented no problem to Jennie with her reality altering abilities anyway. Making his way through the school with a half asleep girl drew quite the amount of attention; Thomas needed just that as he still hadn't found out where their rooms were. "What in the world do you think you are doing?!" a demanding voice rang in his ear, it appeared to be coming from a short, grouchy, and slightly hairy girl with the bushiest eyebrows he had ever seen, male or female alike. "I'm just looking for our rooms ma'm," a hint of sarcasm was inserted by Thomas', though it appeared the hairy girl didn't notice. "Well, I can see that can't I, do you take me for a fool?" this girl was obviously very full of herself not too unlike Jennie. "No, of course not I was merely answering your question," it wasn't the time for chaos to reign, but Thomas still felt an almost uncontrollable desire to reach out with his power and send a mild bolt of electricity through here; perhaps it might wake her up a bit, or at least make her less rude. "Don't you speak to me in the condescending tone young man, I am a school prefect and I am here to make sure you newbies don't screw up!" man oh man did this girl have something up her butt or what? "Ok, I'm sorry, could you just show us to our rooms and I'll be no further trouble," Thomas saw patronizing the girl as the only way to appease her wrath. "I would, but in your idiocy you didn't mention your names, making it impossible for me to find your rooms unless I was a telepath which I am certainly NOT!" her yells were starting to attract students and teachers from afar, it appeared that Thomas was in luck when up strolled the ever confident Professor Logan. A look of amusement was on his face as he coolly made his way over to the group of students. But to Thomas' surprise all of the other students scrambled out of Logan's way as he approached. "What seems to be the problem, Mr. Stanley?" Logan was enjoying watching Thomas squirm as he mustered the words to describe the situation. Unexpectedly the mono-browed girl interjected offering a snide remark. "I can explain Professor, you see I noticed that many students were distracted by something so I came over to see, and what did I find? None other than some smart mouthed newbie carrying another newbie probably one of his accomplices," mono-brow was becoming quite vicious as the conversation rolled on. "Sir.that's not exactly what happened." Thomas explained the whole Dr. Allosaur situation to Logan, who took it quite well. "Okay bub, just take her to room 351, she'll be rooming with Jennifer Duran, and you'll be bunking with Josh Cotton in room 422," oh great, Thomas thought, I couldn't stand him the moment I met him, now I have to live with him, "please just stay in your rooms tonight, there will be an assembly bright and early tomorrow morning and I suggest you get some sleep, as for you," he looked over at the fuming prefect, "thanks for your intervention, but I don't believe we'll be needing your services tonight, head to bed." "Yes, of course Professor," as she walked away the prefect glared at Thomas and Jamie, and then proceeded to picking at her one eyebrow. "You better watch yourself kid, this school isn't home to only good guys," Logan's warning was meant as a serious one, Thomas could tell by the way Logan's face tightened as he spoke, "see you in the morning, after the assembly that is." Logan resumed his short, ungangly stride, disappearing into the shadows as he drew farther away. Thomas glanced down at his watch, only to realize that it was indeed quite late. He'd better take Jamie to her room and get as much sleep as possible. The next morning was not going to be pleasant if he had to wake up at six o'clock and listen to some boring speech, by some old guy in a wheelchair. 


	3. Chapter 3 of Code Omega

X-Men: Code Omega Part 3  
  
A stern voice sounded through the school with out making a single decibel of sounds. It stated simply, "Welcome to Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, there will be an assembly in the main audience chamber in 30 min. Please report there." Seconds earlier Jennie had awoken due to the sunlight filtering into her room through the half closed curtains. She looked over at her roommate who had apparently been wakened by the voice that, Jennie assumed, had been projected into the minds of every single student in the school. It was painfully obvious who the voice belonged too; Professor Charles Xavier was a supremely powerful telepath, and head of the school. It was quite and effective way to wake people, though, Jennie was quite impressed. Now she was sure that her roommate, Jamie, had been awakened by the voice because the first thing Jamie said was, "Who in the world said that?!" "Oh Sapphire, isn't it quite obvious? It was Professor Xavier," Jennie made it sound like anyone with more intelligence than a dog should have known that. "Jeez Ruby you don't have to be mean," Jamie was very sensitive during her early morning adjustment period, but after that her cold exterior shields were activated yet again. "Well.Let's just get ready and go see what this guy wants," and with that Jamie and Jennie proceeded to quickly transform their quite frightening exteriors to something quite more presentable. Time flew by quiet quickly and before either of them had realized, it was time to head down to the main audience chamber. Neither of the girls had known where it was until this morning again the work of Professor Xavier, thought Jennie. "Lead the way Ruby, I think we might get lost if I try to direct us," Jamie's bluntness was quite deserved; however, she hadn't much of a sense of direction. "Follow me, and do try to keep up," Jennie was known to be very grumpy and curt with people when she was awoken too early.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It had been a long night for Thomas Stanley, the arrival at the school was filled with various mishaps and then he learned of his rooming mate. None other than the notorious Dr. Allosaurus just thinking of his name Thomas grew tears of heavy, uncontrollable laughter. Not long ago Thomas heard the same voice that he knew his two friends had also heard. Charles Xavier was a reclusive millionaire who one couldn't help but here about, though, you never learned much more than that fact. From students he had heard the Xavier was a very powerful telepath; some even said he was the most powerful mutant on Earth. If only that were true.Thomas knew of a mutant much more powerful, but this mutant was one of the sinister sort. Not many people knew about this mutant, although, he was sure that Xavier had encountered him before. This mutant was possibly the first mutant to ever exist, though not confirmed, many believed he was a deity or something of the sort. But enough with his useless blabber; it was time for Thomas to head down to the assembly. Because his roommate was in the hospital wing Thomas made this journey alone hoping, perhaps, to meet up with Jennie and Jamie along the way.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jamie was still unbelievably tired as she walked through the endless corridors of the Xavier Institute. She was awestruck at the size of the building and at the sheer grandness of every single inch of the building. Finally Jamie sighted a large group of students up ahead who were all centered around a large oak door. She knew this was the door that leads to the main audience chamber where the Professor would make his great speech of the day. Glancing about the group she sighted not Thomas, but the heartless prefect Thomas had had the scuffle with last night. Hoping above anything that the prefect would not sight her just a thing happened. "Why if it isn't the trouble maker from last night?" the prefect began speaking as she neared Jamie and Jennie, picking at her mono-brow like it was a scab, itching to come off, "Tell me what you're doing here and I might not have to report you." "None of you business you disgusting hairy freak! Why don't you just go away and leave us in peace!" Jennie unexpected outburst must have been triggered by Jamie's description of the events of last night to her earlier that morning. "Watch your mouth missy! I happen to be a school prefect and that means you will obey me!" it was clear that she was angry when her eyebrow started to swell to unnatural sizes. It began to sprout hundreds of extra hairs and began to extend toward Jamie's neck. Before the prefect could wrap the eyebrow around Jamie's neck the tempture in the room dropped to a cold -10 Celsius and the eyebrow was instantly frozen in a block of ice. Jennie glanced over and sure enough Jamie had her arm extended, pointing at the eyebrow. Jamie's eyes had turned from dark ebony to icy blue, as they always did when she used her powers. The prefect was in utter shock when this happened and she let out a shriek of pain. Jennie, not to be left out, began to use her powers by building up energy for an outburst of her elemental fury. All this stopped however when Thomas appeared at the end of the long corridor. He had just caught sight of the incident and immediately vanished in a blast of electrical energy. Moments later another blast of electricity came from the nearest electric light and Thomas reappeared. "Jamie! Jennie! You guys better knock it off! You know what Logan said!" Thomas' feign was not too convincing to his closest friends, and it was broken when one of the prefect's friends came to give her backup. The short black haired girl sported jet black glasses and an enormous hand which reached toward Jamie. Sensing trouble Thomas sent out a bolt of electricity to intercept the hand and was rewarded by a shrill scream from the girl. It looked as if her hand had been badly burned by Thomas' vicious electric attack. "That will surely be enough from all 5 of you!" Thomas felt like he had been put under heavy anesthic, his whole body was numb and any attempt to use his power failed utterly, "This is ridiculous! I won't have students running amok fighting with their fledgling powers!" "What's going on Jean 's someone hurt?" Professor Logan's voice was unmistakable, Thomas assumed he had come from another corridor, but because of the other teacher's paralyzing power, he couldn't see where Logan had come from. "I don't believe so Logan, but I know that these 5 have some explaining to do! Quickly if you don't mind!" and almost like magic Thomas felt his powers and his body return to him. "I can explain everything Professor Grey," the prefect's friend had a look of smugness on it, the like of which Thomas had never seen, "Callie was simply trying to make conversation with these two girls when the one with the weird eyes attacked her." "That's not exactly what happened Professors," Jamie interrupted quickly, "I was merely defending myself from this.umm.Callie is it? When she attacked me with her weirdo eyebrow." "If you hadn't have insulted me in the first place I could have ignored your ignorance! Honestly, I have the authority to inflict punishment upon those that don't follow the rules," this Callie girl was quite the piece of work.Thomas had never seen someone so arrogant and egotistical. "Ms. Ellsworth regardless of what you think, prefects don't have the authority to punish anyone with their powers," this ray of sunlight from Professor Grey was oddly refreshing, "Whatever your quarrel was it was not appropriate to use your powers to attack these girls.they had every right to defend themselves.as for you," she motioned towards Thomas, "what is your involvement in this matter?" "Jamie and Jennie," Thomas said while pointing towards them, "are my friends and I was concerned that they would be hurt so I thought it best that I assist them." "I like the loyalty Mr. Stanley, but timing and judgment is also a quality I find most useful," Logan was indeed quite wise, "perhaps you should just fetch a teacher the next time something like this happens?" "Yes, that is true Professor Logan, Jamie, Jennie, and Thomas you three may proceed to the assembly I will deal with Ms. Ellsworth and Ms. Bunsu," Professor Grey's quick and short response was cold enough to make Thomas' blood freeze, but he knew it was time for him to leave. "Come on guys let's go to the assembly," Thomas simply stated as Code Omega entered the main audience chamber with the rest of the students. He glanced back and saw Professors Logan and Grey giving the two prefects a stern look and heard some garbled yelling from Grey's side of the group. Oh well, best to leave it alone Thomas thought as he stepped into the chamber with Jamie and Jennie by his sides. 


	4. Chapter 4 of Code Omega

*Authors Note: I apologize for the formatting, the stupid uploading thing messes it up.  
  
X-Men: Code Omega Part 4  
  
"Holy shit that was close you guys!" Jamie stated as she walked side by side with her two friends, "I thought we were in serious trouble!" "If I may, please watch you mouth, profanity is not something that is viewed highly by myself, or for that matter the teachers," Jamie glanced to her right and saw none other than the great Dr. Allosaurus himself, "Now that such things our dealt with; I would like to ask you one thing." "Argh.What is it Josh?" Jennie's irritation was quite obvious by the tone she spoke to this blue-skinned mutant. "I would like to know if you and your friends would like to sit by my friends and me during the assembly." Josh's question was likely sincere as Jamie could tell Josh was a guy who never lied. "What.why would you ever.?" Jennie's cruel remark was quickly interrupted by Thomas. "That's very nice we would love to join you and your friends," Thomas knew he would receive quite a talking to later, but it was fun to put his friends into such a situation; he knew they wouldn't refuse. "Oh..how nice.Thomas is quite right.right Jennie?" Jamie elbowed Jennie who was currently standing to her right just to get her desired response. "Err.yeah.sounds fun," Jennie was not friendly to people she just met, but she was one of the best friends once she got to know you. "Excellent, let me introduce my friends. To my right is Harrison Welshimer, also known as Quicksilver," Josh motioned to his right and was rewarded by this Quicksilver stepping up and introducing himself, "On my left is Tyler Eliot, who we most often refer to as the Vanisher, Tyler would you like to demonstrate for our new friends?" Tyler quickly vanished in a flash of gold energy and reappeared to the left of Jennie. Tyler looked to be about 6ft 3in with brown hair, brown eyes, and looked very skinny. Now Harrison was quite different, he was around 5ft 5in, sandy blond hair, and had the body of a runner. They were both quite different from Jamie, Jennie, and Thomas. Jamie was 5ft 4in, brown hair, ebony eyes, and a slim build. Jennie was around the same height and eye color, but she wore glasses and had slightly larger shoulders. Thomas was the odd one in Code Omega, he was around 5ft 7in, blue eyes, glasses, and a medium build; Thomas had an odd birthmark on his left arm in the shape of a lighting bolt, which was similar to the one Jennie had on her right arm except it was in the shape of a round orb. Now Jamie was adorned with the most unusual of them all, sporting an almost invisible birthmark that appeared to be in the shape of a glacier, which was on both hands. Thomas stuck out his hand in a gesture of friendliness to both Tyler and Harrison who shook it promptly then accepted hands from Jennie, Jamie however, could have physically contact with anyone except Jennie and Thomas so she merely waved. Tyler and Harrison looked confused, but Josh explained the incident that occurred yesterday. "Well Josh we better head into the chamber, do you know where we're going to sit?" Jamie's question was a valid one as their group had stayed outside of the oak door a little longer than the other students who had immediately filtered in. "Ah yes.err, not really.perhaps we should just look for an open spot?" the quizzical look on Josh's face was a good indicator of his discomfort. With that Jamie stepped through the second large oak door that was blocking their way to the amphitheater. A look of utter amazement was what filled Jamie's face when she took a good long survey of her surroundings. The audience chamber was a vast auditorium lined with rows of scarlet covered chairs all curving to make a semi-circle which encompassed an impressive stage area. Distantly she could see a small figure in a wheelchair setting center stage; this person, who looked to be Professor Xavier, was turning his head about the room probably sizing up the newer students and reminiscing over his older ones. Jamie had thought Professor Xavier was going to be a physically imposing man, even when stranded in a wheelchair, but this was not exactly as she pictured him. Although still imposing, it was in a different, more subtle way. He looked like he had seen enough horrible things to last him a life time; Jamie didn't doubt that this was probably true. Sighting an empty seat Jamie gestured to her friends who were immediately followed by Josh and his gang. Luckily these seats were top of the line right in the third row, which was quite surprising considering the amount of students who had already entered the chamber. The group quickly sat down, with Thomas taking the seat closest to the aisle and next Jamie, Jennie, Josh, Harrison, and Tyler respectively. After Xavier was satisfied all students had arrived and were seated a great silence filled the vast chamber. This silence must have been the result of something that Xavier projected either consciously or unconsciously, Jamie didn't know which. Jamie turned to look at Thomas whose eyes were locked on Professor Xavier as were Jennie's. It was time to be quiet and listen apparently. "Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, new and old students alike," The professor's voice projected with unnatural clarity, "I am Professor Charles Xavier, headmaster of this school and one of its many teachers.I would like to remind you of the rules at this school, there are not many, but the ones that are present are to be followed strictly." This guy seems nice, a little strict, but nice, thought Jamie who was already getting bored by his talk of rules. "One, no student may use his or her abilities against anyone unless they are in moral danger, two, all students are to obey there professors when told to do something whether in class or out, which the exception of when in presence of their parents, three, no student may be out after 10:00 PM unless granted special permission from a professor, four, all students are to enjoy their stay here and hopefully have a little fun!" the last bit brought a slight laugh to the crowd. Jamie of course didn't join in, fun was irrelevant except when it meant that she could let loose with her powers.she chuckled to herself. "Now it is time for me to give other speech.you are all here because you have displayed special abilities or other such phenomena which has set you apart from the rest of humanity."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jeez this was getting boring; it was the same speech which Xavier had given in his acceptance letter which he sent to Thomas' parents. He could only bear to read it or hear it for that matter, so many times; this was closing in on his last time. "While some may call us freaks, or monsters, we are simply a deviation from the course of evolution so far, mutation is the key to evolution, and nature experiments with several different mutations until the correct one is found, this is known as survival of the fittest," now this was different, thought Thomas, this was totally different than the letter he had received, "with our odd and often times dangerous abilities comes a moral and just responsibility, which is to maintain control over our abilities and not to abuse them.I have started this school in hopes that the world will be free of mutants such as Eric Lensherr or the so called Sabertooth." Now it was getting exciting.Xavier was mentioning mutants that Thomas had learned quite a lot about during Code Omega's research, which they had done earlier in the summer so they would be more familiar with the mutant world. Eric Lensherr was surely the infamous Magneto, but he wasn't sure about Sabertooth.all Thomas knew was that Sabertooth worked for Magneto. "I don't speak of these mutants to frighten you only to educate you on the consequences of abusing your abilities, while at this school we will teach you the right ways to use and not to use your unique powers.I hope to see you all grow up and be prosperous.and with that I leave you to your individual Professors who will group you according to previous selection." As quickly as he began Professor Charles Xavier was finished with his long, but pleasant speech. Thomas was disappointed that there wasn't a Q&A time, but it wasn't time for such things he supposed. Another Professor stepped up to the podium as Professor Xavier wheeled himself off to the side, still keeping his silence spell upon everyone as she began to speak. "Hello everyone I am Professor Oro Monroe and I would like everyone to pay close attention to the class lists which will be read aloud. This class will be your home rooms and you are to report to the Professor that you are assigned to at the conclusion of this assembly." This was going to take a while if they sorted out every student..there were close to 100 people here.Thomas hoped that the older students had already been sorted, "Professor Logan's students are as follows: Tegan Bunsu, Josh Cotton, Jennifer Duran, Callie Ellsworth, Jamie Miller, Thomas Stanley and Harrison Welshimer. Professor Grey's students are as follows: Tyler Elliot, John Lendard." Since he had already found out were his friends and he would be Thomas chose to ignore the rest of the class list it would be basically useless to worry about people he didn't know, people he didn't wish to know. Thomas looked up and could tell the end of the assembly had come when he observed Professor Monroe step down and join her own group of students. Thomas stood up along with the rest of Professor Logan's students whereas he proceeded to join them at the gathering place close to a smaller door that probably led to another endless corridor. "Ok listen up guys.and girls, you are going to be in my classroom for a lot of time during this school year, and I have to say that I hope I get to know you all pretty well," Thomas saw Logan checking out all of his new students.he looked at Tegan and Callie like he had known them for a while.like they were more trouble than he wanted, "Well, let's get to the classroom.follow me." Logan's no nonsense attitude put quite a few people off, but Thomas and the rest of Code Omega were quite thrilled to have such a cool teacher. Thomas and the rest followed Professor Logan through the small door which led to. 


	5. Chapter 5 of Code Omega

X-Men: Code Omega Part 5  
  
Jennie stepped through the small door with the rest of her classmates. The door itself lead to yet another series of hallways. She took a quick look at each hallway as she passed them; Professor Logan was leading them deeper into the school than any of them had been before. As they left the upper levels, which were full of light and in pristine condition, the hallway began to degrade into a dust covered corridor. All light was now coming from the few lamps that were projecting a small luminance, just enough to allow one to see ten feet or so in front of their feet. Finally, Professor Logan stopped at an old, rusted, metal door that was shut so tightly that he had to kick it with his feet. Jennie followed the rest of the students into what appeared to be a remodeled dungeon. Jennie gave Thomas and Jamie a look of longing, like she couldn't survive without some clue as to the disappearance of the natural light. Needless to say Jennie didn't care for this place very much; she was used to being waited on hand and foot in a well kept mansion. While the upper school resembled her own home, this part reminded her of a back alley where some homeless guy would live. There were chains hanging from corroded hooks attached to the stone ceiling, and about 12 desks arranged in a haphazard way; like someone had just thrown them in. Jennie watched as Professor Logan took a seat at the only thing that looked half-way decent, which was his rosewood desk. You would not think of Professor Logan as someone who would want to make something appear pleasant, but his desk was a sign of his devotion. It looked as though he polished it every day. The desk shined with the brilliance of the one light that adorned the very cramped "room". "Okay everyone, I hope you know how to get back here," Professor Logan's first words nearly brought tears to peoples' eyes; the long winding path to the dungeon was not something that could be learned the first time through, "Today we're going to do the usual things that you do on the first day of a new school year, which is rule reviews.as some of you may know I don't care much for rules, but Charley..umm, Professor Xavier says we have to do them so that's what were gonna do." At this time Jennie and the rest of the students had chosen there desks, Jennie, Jamie, and Thomas of course sat together, but Jennie was surprised to see that Josh had taken a desk right next to Tegan and Callie, the wretched prefects who deserved nothing less than an energy induced comma. Josh had struck up idle, hushed small talk while Professor Logan continued with his speech. The fact that she knew Logan could hear the conversation, but did nothing about it was puzzling Jennie thought, Why didn't he stop them? Just so as not to make Jennie curious any longer Professor Logan looked over and proceeded to explain his views on people interrupting him. ".now I want to make sure that you know how I feel about being talked over.I don't like it at all and if it continues you will all be facing a lot more home work than I usually give out," Though Logan didn't yell you could infer by his tone and the sheer seriousness of his expression that this was one of the few things that really irritated him. * * * * *  
  
After navigating his way through the endless corridors back to the lobby for lunch, Thomas was tired, dead tired to be exact. The grueling review session of the day was mildly exciting, especially when the professor yelled at Dr. Allosaurus, but from that point on it went down hill. Thomas was glad it was over, and he had a full hour of lunch to spend with his friends. Code Omega almost ran through the majestic entrance hall to the area that Logan had indicated as the mess hall. The entrance to the mess hall was being flooded with students, apparently they were late. Just another perk to being locked in a dungeon with a psychotic egomaniac hell bent on turning Code Omega into something Logan liked to call "tough". The politics of it all were quite baffling and annoying to no end. No matter it was time to talk with his friends and forget the cruel troubles of the real world. As it was most of the time Jamie flanked his right while Jennie took the left. All three proceeded to push through the growing crowd; all three helped move through the crowd with an occasional zap of electricity, a frozen arm or leg, or a melted book or two. It was all great fun. They stepped into the mess hall with a look of triumph on their faces. All three of them looked around, taking in yet another beautiful room of this school. While not as vast as the main audience chamber the mess hall was quite large easily sitting 150 or so people. A few of the circular tables remained unoccupied so Code Omega went to the one closest to one of the six large windows in the room. "Darn it I hate being in that cursed dungeon it is way to cramped for even five people to stay in for more than two hours," Jennie's constant irritation was common place so no one save for the surrounding students was surprised by Jennie's outburst, "Oh well, it looks like this school could be useful. I've heard it has one of the best records for a private school." "Really? Me too Ruby, but it still sucks that we can't go out and explore it more," Jamie sounded very disappointed. They all knew Jamie really wanted to scope out her competition, "So you guys going to eat or what?" "I think the 'or what' is probably what I'll be doing, how 'bout you Ruby?" How could they expect Thomas to waste his time eating when something so exciting was happening? "Yeah, me too sorry Sapphire, but I don't think I can eat after sitting next to Tegan and Callie for two hours, they gross me out, not to mention that nasty eyebrow Callie has.and can you believe what Josh did.what a suck up," Jennie needed to get some things off her chest apparently. "I know it is freaking sick! I wouldn't be caught dead with something like that!" even Thomas could be quite mean at times, "I really feel sorry for her though, it was funny when you froze her and I zapped the crap out of her hehehe!" "Oh stop bragging Proteus, if it wasn't for you I would have melted them into puddles of smelly goo," Thomas guessed that Jennie was still sour over the whole interfering with her fight thing, "Anyway, I think that we should go to the temple tonight, we haven't been there since we got her and we are so close to cracking the secret that I can taste it!" Jennie spoke of an ancient underground temple that the group had discovered when playing with a metal detector. "Ssshh! We don't want anyone to know about that remember.shesh.okay, but make sure no one follows you, we'll meet in the second floor library," Jamie's secrecy was well placed as the group thought that the temple would be pillaged if someone else were to find it. "You guys I don't know if I can get us there this time, the transportation is making me really weak!" Thomas protested recalling how he had used his power to transform all three of them into electricity and travel through power lines to arrive at the temple more quickly, "this might be the last time I can do this, and it is really painful." "Well, at least you're getting practice!" Jamie's cold disregard for Thomas' pain was insulting, but Thomas knew she didn't mean it, "Let's just keep on doing it as long as you can do it I think we should keep working on breaking that weird code." "Okay everyone agreed?" Jennie looked around to see the customary nods, which she expected would come any moment, and of course they did, as they always did.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The rest of the day was filled with a few more hours with Logan than an introduction to their science teacher, Professor Xavier himself. Professor Xavier's classroom was just past the lunch room on the right hand side. It was filled with books upon books, upon books ranging from physics to genetics. His room looked quite different from Logan's; it was slightly quaint, very clean, orderly, and very bright. Windows were placed all around the room giving a good view of the backyard of the Xavier Institute. When Jamie arrived in the class, along with Tegan, Callie, Josh, Thomas, Jennie, and Harrison, Professor Xavier was seated at a conservative Victorian desk; equally encumbered with books and to Jamie's surprise, quite a few pictures of all of the professors they had seen thus far. Not limited to just the professors Jamie and the rest had met, Professor Xavier's desk had pictures of many teachers, some older, while some looked brand new. Xavier smiled at everyone as they entered the room and took their seats, which were unfortunately labeled. Jamie searched for hers and the result was not pleasant, she was seated right next to Callie the prefect. She gave Jamie an almost unnoticeable glare as Jamie set down. This is war, thought Jamie, a war which I intend to win. Jamie observed that Thomas was seated next to the Harrison kid and Jennie was paired with the other prefect, Tegan. Jamie immediately labeled this as an invitation for disaster. After everyone was settled Professor Xavier began to project more images of quite through his vast mental powers. Jamie did precisely that. "Hello everyone I will be teaching your science class this year, first we will start on physics, then move on to biology, and we'll see where fate takes us from there. Please turn to page one of the physics books which have been placed at your seats, and we shall began today's introductory lesson," this guy was much quicker than he appeared thought Jamie, yet another surprise that he has in store, she wondered what else he had up his sleeve. 


	6. Chapter 6 of Code Omega

X-Men: Code Omega Part 6  
  
After being put to sleep by Professor Xavier's science lesson, then almost shocking the crap out of the prefect Callie, Thomas was ready for a break.albeit a break that would not come for a while. Thomas hated it when he promised his friends something and then he couldn't deliver so he decided that he would meet his friends in the entrance hall at the specified time. Dinner was just like the lunch and breakfast periods, but with a somewhat more relaxed mood because the students were given free reign of the school until 10:00 PM, which was their "lights out" sort of thing. As Thomas walked back towards his dorm after touring the school with Jennie and Jamie he gave them a reassuring wink so as to make sure they met him at the right time. Jamie was consistently late to anything and everything and Thomas didn't have time to waste waiting for her. He hoped that she would be better organized as she was bunking with Jennie who everyone knew as ill- mannered, but quite organized. Thomas returned to the small room only to find the illustrious Dr. Allosaurus reading one of the many books on dinosaurs that Thomas had seen him carrying around. The room was modest in its sense of size, but it was quite luxurious compared to most private schools. Each room consisted of two comfortable single beds, a desk complete with a computer for research, and most had a large window giving them a spectacular view of the grounds of Xavier Institute. Josh was lying on his bed, book open, and gave a slight glance to Thomas when he dropped onto his bed. It was clear that Josh was a big fan of the rules so Thomas thought it best that he wait until Josh was asleep to make his move. And of course if he stayed up too long Thomas could always give him a mild jolt of electricity to knock him out for the rest of the night, but only if Josh became a bother. Thomas wasn't into the mindless destruction thing, well at least today he wasn't. That could change as it always did. Thomas had always valued power and intelligence above all else, a mindset that left few people that he actually liked. It was fortunate that Jamie and Jennie both fit these parameters, although they didn't have his desire for eventual conquest of the Earth. He had been toying with the idea of world domination since he remembered and the discovery of his mutant powers only added to his ambitions. Being subtle was necessary until he fully mastered his powers, so Xavier Institute was the perfect place for him to attend. After endless pondering Thomas heard a groan and some words from Josh which satisfied that he was going to sleep. Thomas waited for another ten minutes or so then decided that the coast was clear. He crept slowly out of the darkened room into a dimly light hallway. Glancing around, he found his way down to the main entrance hall. Up ahead he was surprised to see that both Jennie and Jamie had beat him to the meeting. This was the last time that something like this would happen, Thomas thought, he didn't like to be late or for that matter beaten to something. Even though it was quite dim in the entrance hall he could see the impatient expressions on both of his friend's faces. "It's about time you got here," Jennie stated in a sarcastic voice, "we have been waiting for two hours!" "Whatever, Ruby, ignore her Proteus we just got down here like five seconds ago," Jamie interrupted very irritated by Jennie's lack of patience. "You know guys let's just get outta here before one of the teachers catches us," Thomas said in a matter of fact way, "you know the drill, grab my arm and don't move." First Jennie, then Jamie grabbed a hold of Thomas' extended arms being careful not to move. Thomas caught sight of an active light and began concentrating hard; as he was doing this sparks began to emanate from his eyes followed by sharp hisses. When he was ready Thomas completed the process and turned his friends and him into pure electrical energy, which directed towards the light he had spotted earlier. Traveling through power lines was a difficult and delicate art that Thomas had closely mastered. He selected the destination then willed his body through the millions of feet of lines until he found his exit vector. It was just a matter of stopping, which was something that Thomas still had some trouble with. Assuming that this was the right place he went straight through the opening in the circuit where all three teenagers were discharged into a dark alley, roughly 100 miles form the Xavier Institute. When the retransformation was complete Jennie, Jamie, and Thomas were three separate people again, slightly disoriented, but happy to be free once again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Taking in her familiar surroundings, Jennie looked over to see Thomas nearly fall down; it was very much clear that this traveling was becoming extremely draining to him. Jennie hoped that he would be able to take them home after their little romp through the temple. She hurried over to Thomas and grabbed hold of his left arm, with Jamie taking his right. "Proteus, are you okay?!" Jamie screamed, her voice coated with terror, "we're really sorry about making you take us! We didn't want to hurt you." "Uhh.umm I'm o..k.I just need some electricity to recharge me," Thomas gasped, electricity was the only thing that could fix him after such an extreme drain of energy. "Okay, Sapphire help him over to that power line," Jennie simply stated without a hint of emotion. Upon carrying Thomas over to the power line he immediately grabbed on; his eyes lit up with a yellow brilliance. It was an amazing sight as Thomas instantly returned to his normal cocky self. The energy boost would keep him awake for the next week unless he burned some of it off. "Let's just get to the temple guys, we don't have any time to waste," Jamie was half right, except for the fact that Jennie could alter reality and make it appear to be another time if need be, "lead the way Ruby." And so she did, first taking them out of the alley down into a slightly open manhole it wasn't easy to get to the temple. As usual Jennie had memorized the exact position of the temple entrance so they allowed her to lead them their. The sewer was like an old catacomb, obviously not in use; it was dried up and considerably cramped. Jamie had sensed the groups discomfort and lowered the tempeture in the long sewer by a few degrees. Jamie was very sensitive of other's emotions, even though Jennie knew she would deny it, Jamie was a sweetheart underneath. Leading her friends to their familiar hangout was something Jennie did at least once every week since they discovered it and she enjoyed being the only one to know its exact location. Although it was quite a pain, since Thomas couldn't simply teleport them there like he could to most places. The stench of the sewer hadn't died down for the past month that Code Omega had been there and Jennie did not expect it to any time soon; it smelled of rotten garbage and some other, not so pleasant, things. Luckily they could not see all of the things that had most likely been exposed after the sewer dried up, but Jennie imagined it would be disgusting and might cause her to throw up. "I always hate going through here, it is so freaking nasty!" Thomas blurted out, his energy must be making him cranky, or he is just being a jackass, thought Jennie. "Oh knock it off Proteus you always complain about this place until we reach the temple, then you are like 'wow this is so cool I wish I could live here,' so don't even start bitching!" Jamie said sarcastic like, "let's just get to the temple without hearing anyone complain, please!" "Fine, but don't blame me when we can't get back to the school because I'm too tired to teleport us there," Thomas added, he was acknowledged with a swift punch to the arm, "that's it I'm gonna fry some people's asses!" Thomas raised his hands and electricity began to flick from his hands, and Jamie's eyes turned frosty blue, her hands were extended with some ice generating on the floor. "Don't even start this crap Proteus, Sapphire, I don't want to have to melt the floor into goo so I can stop you," Jennie's intervention was swift and effective; both teenagers relaxed their powers and continued down the long tunnel.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Finally they had reached the stone passage at the end of the sewer tunnel, Jennie again led the way with Jamie and Thomas following suit. Jamie squinted her eyes to catch just a glimpse of the passage, but managed to only see a few glimmers of rock and so dripping water. It was so dark that Jamie could see nothing in front of her save for Jennie and maybe a little bit of her hands. How they ever managed to find this place still baffled Jamie, though it wasn't the time to ponder useless questions. They rounded the last corner (Jamie thought so anyway) and ended up in a large chamber with a small gasp of light at the end of it. This chamber was constructed of some weird type of metal, which made metal detectors go nuts and blocked electricity for some reason. The floor was covered with layers upon layers of crusty dirt while the walls remained completely void and sterile. Jamie and her friends headed straight for the light, not taking the time to look around (they had been there many times).  
  
The light was coming from a small crack which yielded to Jennie's reality altering powers; it expanded just enough to allow the three through and into yet another large chamber. This chamber was different from the last, filled with light and a large body of water which separated the room into half and half. Jamie's power came into play here in the form of an ice bridge that Code Omega used to cross the deep body of clear water. Stepping off of the long bridge Jamie looked ahead to see yet another door, which this time was suited to Thomas's power. It was made of the highly conductive metal gold and could not be opened. So the first time here Thomas had learned to do the next best thing, which was to transform Code Omega to partial electricity and walk straight through (of course Jennie could have went through with her atom shifting ability, but she couldn't spread it to her friends). Code Omega emerged to the goal of their expedition, a large circular room with ever present lit torches and another door at the end which none of them could figure out how to open. Flames danced across Jamie's eyelids when she looked around. The room conveyed a sense of majesty although different from the feeling exhibited by Xavier Institute it was still there. Jennie walked over to the alter and began to study the symbols on it, Thomas doing the same except examining the ones on the walls, while Jamie stepped up to the door to figure out how to open it; something they had been trying to do since they had found the temple itself. 


End file.
